A Different Kind of Torture
by violet.hour
Summary: Sasuke, finally released from jail, is appointed Captain of the Konoha Military Police. But the job may be more than he can handle, as the Akatsuki and surrounding villages make their move, and a certain blond relentlessly tempts him. SasuNaru
1. 1: Of New Beginnings & Hired Help

**Chapter 1: **

**Of New Beginnings and Unknown Hired Help**

- - - ~ - - -

Sasuke sighed deeply, rubbing the tips of his fingers against his temples as he leaned back in his office chair. As the newly appointed head of the Konoha Police Force, it was his duty to organize squads, assign posts, and start delivering reports to Lady Tsunade as soon as possible. It was hard work reviving an organization that had been shut down for eleven years.

Worst of all, Sasuke had to do it alone. After his retrieval two years ago, Sasuke had been rotting in the bowels of Konoha's jail until Tsunade had proposed a deal to him: he would be released if he agreed to take over and reinstate the police force. He was forbidden to leave the village unless accompanied by a member of Team 7, unless otherwise ordered by the Hokage herself.

All of this happened not three days ago, and the work load had already begun to pile up. The Uchiha had been surprised at the sheer number of shinobi who wished to join the Force. Many were young, fresh-faced chunin who had just passed their exams and were thirsty for action. Among them also were ninja whom Sasuke recognized from before; Ino, Kiba, Neji, and Rock Lee. He had been surprised when he had seen their registration forms; he didn't think his friends from before would ever want to trust or be led by himself. A small glimmer of hope rose in his chest as he imagined himself as part of the village again. He quickly pushed it down, though, as he thought about his other issue.

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto, or Sakura for that matter, in two years. The last time he had seen them together was when they had found him and taken him down. There really wasn't much time for idle chat. All he remembered was waking up in a cell and being thrown into various trials on account of treason. The past several months were a blur of confusion and pain.

The Uchiha felt a stab of pain in his chest as he thought of the blonde dobe. Last he had heard, his two teammates had embarked on very different paths. Sakura had decided to travel the world, honing her skills as a medic and expanding her knowledge. Naruto had ascended the shinobi ranks and was now a special jonin much like Kakashi-sensei. The elders still kept tabs on him because of Kyuubi, but he was otherwise doing fine. However, he was too impatient and hyperactive to take on a team of genin, so he was currently being kept busy with A and B class missions.

He wished he could be out there with Naruto, completing missions and traveling the Fire country like they did before…before…_before I ruined it all_, the Uchiha thought to himself, running his hands over his face and into his hair. He wondered what the dobe looked like now. Was he any different?

"…Uchiha-san?" A voce crackled over the phone on his desk.

Sasuke pressed the button and answered, "Yes, what is it?"

"There's someone here to see you. It's your new assistant, sir."

Assistant? "Really?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san."

"Well, then send them up right away."

"Hai!" The voice was cut off, and Sasuke removed his finger from the speakerphone button.

He wondered who his new assistant could be. He didn't believe Tsunade would allow him the privilege. Frankly, he wasn't sure he even _wanted_ one.

Then the door opened, and all the worries and stress that had been building up within him all morning flew out of his head.

Cerulean blue met startled dark grey, and Sasuke was lost.

His blond hair was longer now, and he wore the dark uniform and vest of a jonin. His skin was still the smooth honey-bronze Sasuke remembered. He was taller now, he guessed they were the same height, and Sasuke could see the taut muscles that adorned his sturdy yet slim frame.

"…Naruto?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello, and welcome to my new SasuNaru fanfic! It deviates from the original plotline; Sasuke defeats Itachi and joins the Akatsuki, but is captured by Naruto's team soon after. Pein hasn't destroyed the village yet. So enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think.**

**`s.d **


	2. 2: Of New Missions & Old Feelings

**Chapter 2:**

** Of New Missions and Old Feelings**

- - - ~ - - -

Naruto rolled over in his bed, pulling the sheets tight around his shoulders and snuggling as deeply as he could into the soft mattress. There were no missions for him to take on today, so he was making the most of his day off by sleeping in as long as he could. He needed it; his body felt sore and weary, and there were various half-healed cuts and bruises from the infiltration mission he had returned from the day before. His team had been ambushed and he had been forced to use the Kyuubi's power, but not before many of them were badly injured. Afterwards, one of his teammates had had to sedate him and carry him back to Konoha.

The blonde sighed despondently. He missed Sakura-chan and Yamato-sensei very much. Yamato had been killed in a mission not too long ago, and Sakura was Kami-knows-where. He wished he could hear her laugh or see her bright emerald eyes again.

And Sasuke…Naruto's body grew cold and a familiar, dull ache came to his chest as his mind wandered to his former teammate. He had been locked away for over two years and Naruto hadn't seen his face since the day he took Sasuke down. The last memory Naruto had of him was the image of his face twisted in pain and surprise as the blonde ran him through with his Rasen-Shuriken.

Although he was angry at Sasuke for wanting to destroy Konoha, and hurt, he didn't hate the Uchiha. No…he could never hate Sasuke. "And that's the problem," he murmured softly.

"…Sir?"

"Gyaah!" Naruto jumped out of bed and turned to face the window. A messenger shinobi sat on the sill, looking at him bemusedly. "Don't they teach you guys to knock or something?!"

"I apologize, Uzumaki-san. But the Lady Hokage requests your presence immediately." With that, he dissolved into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the thinning smoke before turning to get dressed, mumbling grumpily to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto! Take a seat," Tsunade called as he entered her office. "I have a new mission for you."

She was partially submerged in a small mountain of paperwork, and she pushed some piles aside in order to speak to him face-to-face. Naruto dodged and scooted through the train wreck that was Tsunade's office and found himself an empty chair.

"But, Tsunade-baachannnn…! Today's my day off!" Naruto cried indignantly.

Tsunade smiled at that, but it did not reach her eyes. "This mission is a little different, Naruto…I know that you just returned from your most recent mission yesterday, so you were not informed. But I have reinstated and appointed a new leader to the Uchiha Police Force."

"Really? But why now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the leader…is someone you used to know very well. I don't trust him outside of the village, but I want to give him a chance to regain his honor. Besides, I think this could be beneficial to Konoha." She noticied the growing look of horror on Naruto's face, and sighed. "It's Sasuke."

Naruto's knuckles turned white as he gripped the chair, and his eyes bled into red. Tsunade held her breath, but he didn't explode or run out of the room as she expected to. Despite the pain and anger radiating from the blonde before her, Tsunade smiled. The boy had truly grown and matured. It gave her hope that he might be able to succeed in his mission.

Naruto sighed heavily, and crossed his arms. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"You were, and are, the closest friend Uchiha Sasuke has. He will be able to trust you the most, and if the worst happens, you will be able to handle him if he tries to strike." She leaned forward, placing her hands on the desk. "I want you to get close to him, Naruto. Be his friend. Help him become part of this village again. Your mission has two objectives. One, to hopefully change Uchiha Sasuke and convince him that he may still have a life here. Two, to gain valuable information on Akatsuki, which he was a member of before we captured him."

Naruto's eyes widened, but then a familiar pout entered his features and Tsunade sighed internally. "…What if I don't wanna be his friend?"

"Naruto, I know you. You want this more than you know." The look in his eyes darkened, so Tsunade added, "Just think of it as a mission for now. Please. This is something only you can do."

He looked down and away, and shivered. _Sasuke…Sasuke…I'll see Sasuke again? I want to see him; I don't want to see him. A mission, this is just a mission. Yeah!_

"Well then, Naruto, you'd best be off. Your new boss is expecting you," Tsunade said.

Naruto started at that. "Whaaat?"

"You're Uchiha Sasuke's new personal assistant!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto's heart beat like a butterfly's wings as he made his way down the long hallway to Sasuke's office. He felt like he might be sick. He wondered how his teammate looked now. Did he act much the same? Was he angry with him?

Naruto finally reached the door, and a chill ran through him, from head to toe. He bit back a groan as the fear, mixed with strong anticipation, took over his body. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He managed to steel himself, though before he stepped through. _This is a _mission_, Naruto!_ He screamed at himself.

"…Naruto?" A low, soft voice laced with surprise sounded from across the room.

Naruto's breathing started to pick up, and his chest constricted. He forced himself to look up, and his eyes finally met the endless black pools that belonged to the person he had wished so much to see for so long. _Oh…_

"S-Sasuke." Naruto forced out. _Why the hell do I feel this way?! Get ahold of yourself!_

He stared at Sasuke. The Uchiha's hair was longer now. It reached a little beyond his shoulders, and his bangs reached below his chest. It was still spiked a bt in the back; Naruto was reminded a little of Madara, and shivered. He did not know him, but he had been informed of the evil Uchiha after Itachi's defeat. And his face…It was still as…beautiful, there was no other word for it, as he remembered, but gone were the harsh, angry features. Sasuke's face looked calm and somewhat kind, and a feeling of hope rose in Naruto's chest.

Sasuke recovered first; he walked around the desk and stood across from the blonde, a respectful distance away. "Are you…my new assistant?"

"Yes."

There were so many things Naruto wanted to say, so many things that hung in the air, unspoken, between them. But he couldn't make his mouth open. All Naruto could do was stand there as Sasuke studied him, and wait for his orders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sighed as he filed away papers, one after another, as Sasuke worked away studiously at his desk. He wanted so much to say something, anything, to break the ice that had chilled the air between them the minute he had entered the room. Sasuke was so close to him, but so far away. He had waited and dreamed so long for this moment to come, and now that it was here, he didn't know what to do.

No matter what, he still cared so much for Sasuke. Despite the anger and betrayal he felt, the warm feeling that filled him whenever he saw the Uchiha's face overcame all of that. He wanted to start again. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Sasuke's velvet voice sounded.

"Naruto…I'm sorry."

He whispered it, and for a second, Naruto wondered if he had imagined Sasuke's words. But then those smoldering eyes met his, and Naruto's heart filled with that familiar fire. He gasped as he realized Sasuke must have been feeling the same as himself.

He smiled then, and nodded at Sasuke, who flashed a small smile in return and turned back to his paperwork. It was true that "sorry" was not nearly enough, and there were issues that still lay unresolved between them. But it was enough for this moment.

Naruto looked down and faced away from Sasuke so that the Uchiha would not see the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes.


	3. 3: Of Former Friends

**Chapter 3: **

**Of Former Friends**

- - - ~ - - -

Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms over his head, sighing heavily. He had managed to make a huge dent in his previously overwhelming workload, and his office now was beginning to obtain a semblance of order. He was looking forward to what he considered the _real_ work; training, receiving and assigning missions, interrogations…a thrill of excitement passed through him as the impact of his new position was fully realized.

Across the room, Naruto was reaching the bottom of the file basket. Sasuke saw that the file cabinet was almost full, and told himself that he would buy a new one the next chance he could.

He still couldn't believe that Naruto was here, near to him, in the flesh. He realized that, more than anything else right now, he wanted things to be better between himself and the dobe. And there was something else, too; a feeling he could not name, that lay dormant in his heart. He only knew of its existence because he could feel it rise up like a wave, choking him, whenever Naruto looked at him or spoke his name. He liked it and hated it at the same time. But above all of that, he wondered what it meant.

Suddenly, Naruto's head jerked up, and he slapped his forehead. "Crap!"

Sasuke bit his lip. It was still a bit awkward between them, and he wondered if he should ask Naruto what was wrong. But he didn't need to because the blond turned towards him, smiling tentatively.

"Hey, Sasuke…Tonight I'm supposed to meet some friends at Ichiraku's for drinks and ramen…"

"Well…it looks like your work is done for today. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto perked up, and headed towards the door.

Sasuke held his breath as the blonde passed him, ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest. _Please,_ he berated himself._ Just stop. You don't even _know _his friends. Why would he invite you? _Naruto's…friends. Sasuke clenched his fists as jealously burned in his gut. He remembered a time when Naruto had trouble just getting others to acknowledge him.

At the door, Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke. He scratched the back of his head, and sighed. "Look…er…do you wanna come?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're inviting me?"

"Uh…yeah."

"I won't get castrated and shunned by these friends of yours?"

"…I can't make any promises." He smiled. "Come on, you just got out of jail, right? Let's…celebrate."

_Wow, he's really trying to be friends._ "Naruto…things can never be the way they were before," Sasuke said carefully.

A dark look crossed the blonde's face, and he gripped the doorknob. "I know that. I do. But I want…I want things to be different this time. I want to start again." He stared at the floor. "Sasuke…I don't wanna lose you again. Please come. I _want _you to come."

"Alright."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto threw the curtain aside and stepped inside the bar. "Hey, guys!"

Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji looked up. Akamaru barked from his spot on the floor, curled at Kiba's feet. "Hey, Naruto-kun," Ino replied. "Lee, Tenten, and Shino couldn't make it tonight."

"Eeh, whatever. There's always next week," He paused. "Look…I brought someone with me tonight.

Kiba smirked. "Oh-ho! Looks like our little Naru-chan got himself a girl!"

"No, no it's not like that!" Naruto cried, blushing. "Look, it's…just don't freak out, okay?"

The other shinobi looked at each other, then at the curtain as it was pushed aside by a tall, familiar figure. Sasuke looked up; is face was impassive, but Naruto could feel the discomfort rolling off of him in waves. "Hello."

Silence descended, and someone coughed. But, to Sasuke's surprise, it was Kiba who stood up and came over to him.

"Uchiha, you betrayed this village, and that's unforgivable," he said. There were several sounds of agreement from behind Kiba. "But!" he held up a finger. "You killed Orochimaru, and you're here now, so I'll give you a chance." The he grabbed Sasuke's collar, and pulled him close. "Just don't fuck Naruto over," he growled in Sasuke's ear. "You have no idea how much you mean to him."

Sasuke stared at Kiba as he pulled away, biting back a smart retort. He realized that a blow to his pride would be better than starting a fight with Naruto's friends and his former allies.

So he sat down.


	4. 4: Of Getting Drunk & Forming Rivalries

**Chapter 4: **

**Of Getting Drunk and Forming Rivalries**

- - - ~ - - -

"Are you _kidding me?_ I _never_ watch R-rated movies with my parents! What if there's a sex scene?! That's like sitting there and watching porn with your _mom_ and _dad_!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yes," Shikamaru agreed, nodding. "That situation would be quite…troublesome. Not to mention _awkward._"

"B-But Kiba-kun, it's alright in the t-theater, b-because it's so d-dark…" Hinata said, trailing off as everyone stared at her in shock.

"It seems Hinata-san is…naughtier than we initially thought." Sai said, his eyes glinting with suppressed humor.

The table broke out with noise as its occupants lost it. Everyone was quite drunk and slap-happy. Drinks were downed repeatedly as the sake was delivered, bottle upon bottle, by the waitstaff.

Sasuke leaned back and watched, still on his second glass. He didn't enjoy drinking very much, but entertained himself with the amusing antics of his tablemates. He sat at the end of the bar, Naruto next to him. The blonde engaged heartily in the conversation, but repeatedly checked on Sasuke from time to time. He didn't _need_ to be checked on, of course, but…it felt nice, to know someone cared that he was there.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't much for parties and socializing, and Sasuke was glad he wasn't being forced to talk. He was happy to sit in silence as Naruto's friends had a blast around him.

Suddenly thin arms wrapped around him and Sasuke was forced from his thoughts as Ino hugged him, smiling. He noticed that her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were flushed. He sighed internally as she snuggled against him. Some things never changed, it seemed.

"So, Sasuke-_kuun_," she purred. "Is there still a chance for you and me?"

There were snickers and a catcall from Kiba as Ino tripped her fingers up Sasuke's chest. Sasuke leaned away, not answering, but Ino didn't let go. "I like bad boys," she said with a giggle.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. He was extremely uncomfortable with the situation, and realized just how long he'd lived without any physical contact, well, _any_ contact with other people. The thought depressed him. But more than that, he had no idea how to react.

Thankfully, Sai stepped in, gently pulling Ino away from him. "What? I'm not man enough for you, Yamanaka-san?" he said to her, half-joking.

She instantly clung to him, and Sai smiled. "She's more drunk than usual." Then he looked up at Sasuke, eyes dark. "Don't think I'm doing this for you, Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't answer, but knew then that the negative vibes he had been feeling all night from the pale shinobi were not imaginary.

"You should have grabbed that chance, Uchiha," Neji said calmly, effectively diffusing the strained air Sai's comment had caused. "It's been a long time, no?"

"W-was your t-teammate Karin very n-nice?" Hinata asked, shrinking a little as Sasuke fixed her with his gaze.

"There was nothing between Karin and myself."

The rest of the table exchanged glances. "So you're telling us you haven't been with anyone since Sakura-chan?" Choji supplied. Sasuke didn't miss the sad looks as Sakura's name was mentioned, but no one said anything else about it.

"Wasn't that…what, five, six years ago?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked down at his drink as silence slowly descended on the table. He hadn't really thought about it before, but it was true. He had been by himself for so long…what a lonely way to live.

"Oh, please!" Kiba cried, his face alight with mischief. "We _all _know that our buddy Sas_gay_ here was never like the other boys."

Snickers and giggles traveled around the table, and Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. It was true that he had never experienced a strong attraction to any girl, but…was he a homosexual? Then his thoughts traveled to that indescribable feeling that filled his chest whenever Naruto was near, and he was suddenly deeply confused.

Sasuke suddenly realized that the object of his woes was completely silent throughout this whole exchange.

He looked down at the spot next to him, and smirked. The blonde was passed out cold, empty bottles placed comically around him; he looked like the quintessential drunkard. He was even drooling; his lips parted slightly as he slept. Sasuke cheered inwardly at the sight; he would now have an excuse to leave without having to face his inner turmoil and the others' inquiries about his love life. The last thing his ego needed was his sexuality being put into question.

"You idiot," he murmured softly, and then looked up again. "I should probably take him home."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You know where Naruto lives?"

_Damn._ "Hn…no."

"Then I'll take him," Sai said, stepping forward and gently placing the passed out blonde onto his back. Naruto shifted and rested his head on Sai's right shoulder, and Sai stared right at Sasuke, a triumphant look in his eyes. Sasuke wanted to punch the arrogant look right off of his face, then shook his head as he reminded himself that there was no reason to feel so jealous or possessive. But then why was Sai acting this way? Sasuke found himself becoming more and more confused; he hated what Naruto was doing to him. But more than that, he despised Sai's assumptions. He was in no way attached to Naruto. They were former teammates, that was all.

"And Ino?" Sasuke couldn't help asking. "It's no wonder she came after me if her _men _abandon her at bars."

Sai's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to reply, but Shikamaru stepped in. "It's alright, Uchiha. She lives close to me…It'll be troublesome, but I'll just drop her off on my way home."

Sasuke nodded, then turned to leave. "It was…nice to spend the night with you. Thank you."

There were several smiles and goodbyes as everyone dispersed. As Sasuke walked the darkened streets alone to the Uchiha compound, he found himself imagining how it would feel to carry Naruto home; the scent of his soft, even breathing as it ghosted against his neck, and of the blonde's warmth seeping into his back.


	5. 5: Of Confusions, Apologies, & Nicknames

**Chapter 5: **

**Of Confusions, Apologies, and Childhood Nicknames**

**- - - ~ - - -**

The night air was crisp and chilly with the last dying remnants of summer as Sasuke walked home from Ichiraku. The jealousy and confusion swirling within him slowly dissipated as he steadily breathed in the cool air and made his way through the darkness. He was unsure of the time—it was one a.m., perhaps two?—and the village was sleeping around him. Few lights were on to illuminate his path; he could feel the faint chakra signatures of sleeping people around him as he walked down Konoha's deserted streets.

Eventually, he came upon the imposing gates of the empty Uchiha compound.

The old, familiar hatred boiled up within him as he passed house after empty house. It was not directed at his brother, but at his village for forcing Itachi to commit such a devastating deed and taking away his family. Sasuke despised Konoha's elders and the entire situation.

However, he had no desire to destroy the village anymore; he accepted that he did not fully understand all that had went on, and besides, he did not want to eliminate the tenuous bonds he was rebuilding with his fellow shinobi and Naruto. He would have to settle for an alternate way to exact the revenge he still believed that he deserved.

Sasuke came upon the small single home he had moved into the other day and tiredly opened the door. He left his sandals in the entryway and padded slowly into his bedroom. He skipped brushing his teeth and collapsed onto the bed, begging his subconscious and Kami to bless him with deep sleep and good dreams. He was exhausted from all that had went on today; he had been through more emotional and mental turmoil in the past twenty-four hours than he had had in the past two years combined.

He felt like a pubescent teenager, and it annoyed him. Sasuke didn't like being unable to control his own mind and body. He had spent the past two years of his life alone, with only himself to worry about and take care of. He now had a whole police force dependent on him, and relationships to cultivate with his former comrades. He was unsure if he was ready of all of it, and the last thing his already strained psyche needed was more emotional drama.

Thankfully, the soft mattress and the alcohol worked its magic quickly, and Sasuke was soon asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke woke up early the next day. It was still dark outside, another sure sign of winter approaching. He yawned and padded to the bathroom, where he took a shower and meticulously styled his hair to perfection. He smirked at his appearance. _Well…at least I have better hair than he does. And my skin is not _nearly _as pallid. _

His eyes widened and he clutched the sink. _That has to be the single gayest thing I have ever thought._

"What kind of a man are you?" he growled to his reflection, then turned and stormed out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The compound streets were silent as Sasuke walked the deserted streets to the Police Force building. He despised the unsettling silence, so he picked up his pace. He felt considerably better, however, when he caught sight of the large, illuminated structure before him. As he reached the door, he could feel the energetic chakra signatures of many people moving about inside.

As he entered, his secretary, Hitomi, looked up with a ready smile. Her eyes sparkled as they met his. "Ohayo, Uchiha-dono."

"Ohayo, Hitomi-san."

The girl was about seventeen, and a civilian. She had heard stories about his deeds, but he had not affected her life in any way, so she did not care; she had no reason to fear or hate him. She had been eager from the start, and a good worker.

"Hitomi-san, has my assistant arrived to work yet?"

"…No sir, I've not seen him."

_He has to have a massive hangover._ "Alright. Please inform me when he arrives. I'll be in my office."

She nodded. "Hai, Uchiha-dono!"

Sasuke nodded and returned cordial greetings to the numerous staff he passed as he made his way upstairs to his office. Tsunade had hired workers for him while he was in prison, and again he was taken aback by the sheer number. After all that he had done, these people wanted him here?

Then he remembered Kiba's words at Ichiraku's: _You killed Orochimaru, and you're here now. So I'll give you a chance. _Maybe Konoha was more merciful than he thought. Perhaps this generation of shinobi could succeed where their predecessors had failed, and truly begin an era of peace and trust, instead of falsity concealed with lies.

Sasuke sighed as he settled into his desk and looked at the papers strewn across it. He was going to put teams together today, because Tsunade was going to start tasking the force in three days' time. He looked down at the roster. He had thirty shinobi and kunoichi at his disposal; so, fifteen teams. He was pleasantly surprised at the number of names he recognized, either from personal knowledge or simply clan name. This would not be as hard as he thought if he knew the skills of those he was commanding. It made creating complementary teams easier.

As he sat and wrote, the phone buzzed. _Finally. _He pressed the button. "Yes."

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived, sir."

"Send him up."

"Hai, Uchiha-dono."

A few minutes later, Naruto came into the room, a sheepish look on his face. Sasuke looked up, but didn't say anything. He wanted to see how the blonde would act.

"Hi, Sasuke…Er, sorry I'm late?" he looked worried by Sasuke's silence. "See, I was hungover, and I missed my alarm, and then I skipped breakfast, because I was hurrying, see—" he broke off as Sasuke held up a hand.

"Just sit down," he said calmly.

Naruto grinned and walked over to his desk, then moaned. Sasuke nearly dropped his pen as a blush heated up his neck. However, the blonde was too focused on his dilemma to notice. He was currently glaring in outrage at the huge pile of papers that now filled his previously empty file basket.

"Saaaasukee!" he whined. "I just filed a crapload yesterday!"

Sasuke shivered as Naruto whined his name. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Naruto saying his name exactly like that, but in an entirely different situation. Such as tied to the bed, begging to be—

"NO!" Sasuke yelled at himself.

Naruto jumped, and stared at his friend. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll do it, no questions asked!"

"Shut _up,_ dobe," he hissed. "Wait, no…it's no problem, don't apologize…"

But Naruto was grinning like an idiot, looking at him with bright eyes. "…What?"

"You called me dobe!" he exclaimed.

"You like being insulted? I shall have to remind myself to do it more often, then."

"No! It's just…you're becoming more like you used to be, and…it makes me happy," Naruto said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "…Teme."

"You called me teme." Sasuke said, his lips twitching, unable to evade the blonde's contagious good mood.


	6. 6: Of Partnerships & Ninja Dogs

**Chapter 6:**

**Of Partnerships and Ninja Dogs**

The day passed by relatively quickly for the duo. They worked in amicable silence, to Sasuke's surprise; he, of course, was never one for idle conversation, and never minded silence. It was Naruto's willingness to focus on his task without breaking out into chatter that amazed him. It was yet another sign that the blonde was maturing, leaving behind the obnoxious child he had been not too long ago and becoming a man.

As the afternoon dragged on and the sunlight filtered in through the window in orange rays, Sasuke leaned back and called Naruto over.

"I've finished putting together the teams," he said. "Take a look."

"Okay!" his assistant replied, eager to take a break from the mindless job of filing and do something else.

Naruto came up behind him, leaning over Sasuke with one hand on the desk and the other on the back of his leather office chair. His head was right next to Sasuke's as he looked down to study the roster. Sasuke gulped; the oblivious blonde was mere inches away from his face. Sasuke studied the way his brows furrowed in concentration as he read, and the way his pearly white teeth bit at his bottom lip. Naruto was too wrapped up in his task to notice the Uchiha's penetrating stare.

Sasuke was quite unnerved by how the blonde's proximity was affecting him. His breath came out in shallow huffs as Naruto unconsciously shifted a little closer, his blonde hair brushing against Sasuke's cheek. Naruto's scent washed over him, spicy and clean, deliciously masculine but soft at the same time. Sasuke leaned away, trying to clear his mind. Those lips, so close to his…He could almost—

"…right?" Naruto paused, waiting for a response. "Oi, Sasuke! Helloo?!"

The now irritated blonde moved away (to Sasuke's simultaneous relief and chagrin) and faced him, placing both hands on Sasuke's desk.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Sasuke struggled to reassemble his fractured thoughts. "Hn…what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I _said_, aren't teams like this usually divided into threes? There's only two people per group."

"Ah, yes," Sasuke replied, giving himself a mental shake. "I'm trying something new here. There were many applicants from the Hyuuga clan, and also from shinobi and kunoichi we know who have worked together before. Because of this, I decided to make partnerships instead of trios. That way, I will be able to effectively distribute the Byakugan users, and keep together people like Neji and Rock Lee, who have already been in a team with each other and work well together."

Naruto gazed at him with wide eyes. "Wow…That has to be the most I've ever heard you say, teme."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you think…?"

"Oh! Yeah! I think it's a great idea, Sasuke!" Naruto paused, scratching the back of his head. "And…what about you and me? Will we be…partners?"

An involuntary shiver passed through Sasuke, but he tried his best to ignore it. The thought of himself and Naruto, on missions together, investigating together, as partners…the thought filled him with a warmth that was so new to him but filled him with a feeling akin to happiness that he had not felt in a very long time. And the word itself, _partners_. At least to Sasuke, it carried so much more meaning than just a title given to two coworkers assigned to each other and ordered to cooperate. It hung heavy in the air between them, this first stitch in the reparation of their bond.

"Yes, Naruto. You and I…will be partners."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsunade looked over the teams' roster and then back up at Sasuke. She nodded slowly as her eyes raked the list one last time. There were fifteen teams total, with one half consisting of a Hyuuga in nearly all of them. She too had been surprised by the number of Hyuuga that had enrolled. Back before the massacre, the Hyuuga and Uchiha had been fierce rivals, and there was serious talk that the Byakugan surpassed the Sharingan, which only fueled the flames of their hatred. But this information gave her hope that perhaps the future would be different for the two clans, especially if Sasuke continued to lead with integrity.

The Byakugan would be especially useful in this field of work; its ability to see through objects and distinguish chakra signatures, as well as halt chakra flow entirely, would be indispensable in finding, tracking down, and immobilizing suspects and criminals on the run.

She also had to admit that she approved of Sasuke's method. The teams were efficient, numerous, and each member complemented their respective partners.

"I like what I see, Uchiha," she said finally. "Will you be ready to start receiving cases in a couple days? I already have a few lined up for you."

"Hai, Tsunade-dono."

"Alright, then. I'll have a messenger send over the scrolls when the time comes. Don't disappoint me, Uchiha."

Sasuke said nothing, but nodded, looking straight into her eyes.

"You may go."

He turned to leave, but stopped and returned to Tsunade's desk as he remembered something that he had been meaning to ask.

"Tsunade-dono…There is a request I would like to make."

She raised an eyebrow, and motioned for him to continue.

"I believe that the Konoha Military police would benefit greatly from the use of ninken, one per team."

"You want to use ninja dogs?"

"Yes," Sasuke affirmed. "Inuzuka Kiba and his partner, Akamaru, are a part of the force. I am sure that they would have no problem training ninken for the job. They would be invaluable."

"For tracking?" she asked, and the Uchiha nodded. "Yes, you are right. Very well. I will contact the Inuzuka clan and request a summoning contract from one of the ninken clans. It is your responsibility to inform any team willing to take on a ninken as a partner that they must sign the blood scroll."

Sasuke nodded again, bowed, and left. He made sure that he was out the Hokage's door and halfway down the hallway before he allowed himself a small, but triumphant, smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once Sasuke returned to the Konoha Military Police building, he strode to the bulletin board in the main lobby and tacked the teams list to it. The main floor was filled with workers clearing out empty boxes, screwing in final light bulbs, and booting up computer systems. Several others milled about, scanning what looked like manuals and chatting idly. Only a few days in, and the place was really starting to brighten up again. Sasuke was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia as he gazed about at the life renewed in the old building. The Uchiha symbol stood out proudly from a large banner hung from the high ceiling, and sunlight streamed in through the long, wide windows. He hoped that he would be able to live up to everyone's expectations.

The other people in the room noticed his presence, and slowly gathered around him. He noticed the expectant faces of Kiba, Ino, and Rock Lee in the crowd; Lee gave him a thumbs up, and he inclined his head in return, resisting the urge to sneer. He called everyone to him and in a strong clear voice explained about the teams and what had to be done if a duo desired a ninja dog to join their team. There were many excited murmurs at the mention of ninken; Sasuke assured himself that his idea was a good one. Kiba heartily agreed to lead the training force, much to Sasuke's pleasure. After the eager crowd dispersed, Sasuke pulled Kiba aside to speak with him privately.

"I placed you with Ino; you and Akamaru's strong double offense should complement her skills nicely."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "Thanks. I really didn't wanna be placed with some snot-faced little Chunin."

"But…aren't you a Chunin yourself, Inuzuka?"

"Sure, but I'm not snot-faced. Been doing this for a while, Uchiha."

Sasuke's mouth twitched up a little at the corner. "Hn. Anyway, I am hoping that you and Yamanaka-san will be able to work together and whip these dogs into shape in a short amount of time. Am I right to place my trust in your skills?"

Kiba growled, a light in his eyes. "You won't be disappointed, Uchiha."

"Good," Sasuke replied cordially, and left to find Naruto.

**(A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are so short…I find that, try as I might, I don't have the will to make them longer…but I'll continue to try! As always, please review. I love to hear what you have to say; it's your words that inspire me to keep writing.)**


	7. 7: Of Troubling Feelings & Revelations

**Chapter 7:**

**Of Troubling Feelings and Revelations**

Naruto watched from the edge of the crowd, a smile on his face, as Sasuke stood in front of the communal bulletin board and spoke to everyone assembled about the teams and his ninken idea. To the people around him, he looked exactly the same; his cool, commanding voice was just loud enough to be heard, and his calm face betrayed no errant emotions. But Naruto saw beneath his friend's mask. He could see a light dancing in Sasuke's eyes that was not there before, and noticed the way he held himself a little straighter, smirked a little less, and spoke a little more.

A warm tingle bloomed across Naruto's chest as he watched the Uchiha. Sasuke just seemed so…_alive_.

He had never been this way before, not when they were Genin, going on missions as a team, or during the Chunin exams, fighting for their lives…even when it was just the three of them, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, enjoying each other's presence on a day off…Sasuke had never seemed this, well, _happy_ since they were kids, sitting on the swings or on the dock, holding hands and playing. Back when there was no betrayal, no evil in the world, and no war hanging above their heads. Naruto smiled softly as he remembered how it was when they were so young. He wondered if things could ever be as easy between Sasuke and himself as they were before.

It was true that Sasuke had been an evil bastard for at least two of the past four years, for Naruto had no idea how he was in prison. It was also true that the Uchiha had almost killed him upon their first reunion four years ago, and that he had even consorted with the likes of the _Akatsuki_ to fulfill his convoluted ideas of revenge. But Naruto could forgive him for all of that. Seeing the way he was now, the calmness of his voice, the patience in his eyes that was so new to Naruto…They were capable of great acts of cruelty towards each other, but they were also capable of great…love.

Naruto blushed slightly as soon as he said it. It was true; he loved Sasuke. _But I love Sakura-chan too, and Kaka-sensei. This is no different. _A cold feeling washed through him. _Besides, who's to say he won't turn around and stab me in the back again? For Kami's sake, he's only been out of prison for about four days! It's too soon to trust him; this could all just be an act to make me let my guard down._

But then Naruto remembered the way Sasuke had whispered "I'm sorry," so low that he could barely hear it, and the glimmer in his eyes as he sat at the bar with Naruto and his friends. Something in the Uchiha had changed, Naruto knew; there was no way all of it was fake.

He looked up again to see Sasuke conversing with Kiba. Kiba was scoffing, speaking jovially with a smile on his face. Sasuke responded with what looked like mild amusement, and then looked up, his gaze connecting almost instantly with Naruto's.

The blonde felt his stomach drop as his wide eyes met the dark, endless pools of his friend. The blush on his cheeks had not faded all the way, and he wanted to hit himself as he imagined how he must look to Sasuke. Sasuke, obviously noticing his flustered appearance, raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Naruto found himself grinning like an idiot in return as Sasuke made his way through the thinning crowd to him. _What is this feeling?_

He watched as Sasuke continued to move towards him. He admired his long, silken hair, the way it always looked so soft and shiny, although Naruto always thought that black hair was coarse. He felt sick with himself as he imagined running his fingers through it. His eyes then traveled to Sasuke's face; the pale, pearly skin that looked so delicate, yet never burned in the sun nor seemed to carry any marks from old battles. The way his bangs perfectly framed that face, his soul-piercing eyes, his soft lips. Naruto's eyes traveled south. The way his slim, muscled limbs moved under the soft folds of his white, open shirt; Naruto could see his hard chest and abdomen, and his slender wrists through the billowing sleeves. It was the first time he had looked, really _looked_, at Sasuke since the man had been released from jail. And Naruto was unsettled and more than a little disturbed at the way Sasuke's at the same time familiar and unfamiliar body was making him feel.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he reached the blonde.

"S-Sasuke." _What. The. Hell._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke released a small chuckle as he gazed at the blond. A small blush tinted his cheeks, he was biting his lower lip, and there seemed to be a war raging behind his luminous eyes. He looked…cute. Sasuke shuddered internally. He hated that word. No, it did not aptly describe Naruto. The blonde looked…kissable? The Uchiha immediately pushed that one out of his mind as well, refusing to believe that that thought had just passed through his mind.

"…Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke said softly, not missing the tiniest of jerks that the blonde's body made in response to the question.

_Am I really affecting him so much? _His other eyebrow rose to join the other one as Naruto looked away.

"Ah-ha, no, I'm fine," he said finally, continuing to avoid Sasuke's eyes. "I was just, ah, thinking of something else, I guess."

Sasuke fought back the growl that threatened to rise in his throat. If Naruto felt something towards him, and Sasuke was quite sure that he did, then why was he trying to hide it? _Don't be an idiot,_ his inner voice chimed in._ It's not exactly _common_ for one man to feel this way about another. _Sasuke remembered his tumultuous feelings at the bar that night. Could Naruto really be going through the same confusion as he?

"What is it you were thinking of?" Sasuke pressed in that same soft voice. He stepped a little closer to the blonde, wanting to see his reaction.

Naruto stiffened, but didn't move away. His hands fisted at his sides, and the blush returned. _Interesting._

"None of your damn business, teme." he replied, his voice surprisingly strong despite his ruffled appearance.

Sasuke sighed infinitesimally and decided to let it go. "Whatever, dobe."

Naruto seemed to relax at that, and took a few steps back to face Sasuke at a safe distance away. "Nice speech. I really like the idea of ninken use, Sasuke."

The Uchiha could tell that Naruto was trying very hard to get back to business and distract himself from his feelings. He reluctantly complied. They were at the office; now was not the time for frivolity of any kind. _Maybe it isn't frivolous…_that same voice whispered in his mind._ I thought you were telling me it wasn't normal a few minutes ago?!_ He shot back at himself.

"Sas-u-ke? Saaasukee?!" Naruto insisted. "Kami, you space out all the time nowadays!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "And thanks. Would you like one for our team?"

Naruto's eyes brightened. "That would be so cool! Our very own ninja dog! Can I name him, Sasuke? Can I?"

"Dobe, I believe they already have names. They're not like normal dogs."

"Oh…"

The two were interrupted as a shinobi approached, scroll in hand. He was serious-looking, with short, dark hair, black glasses that concealed his eyes, and a thin scar on his jaw. He passed the scroll to Naruto with a small bow.

"From the Lady Hokage, sempai," he said, then turned around and promptly left.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a quick glance, then Naruto unraveled the scroll and began reading. Sasuke moved around beside him so that he could read it over the blonde's right shoulder. Naruto seemed to deliberate for a moment, then relaxed and allowed Sasuke to see it. Sasuke didn't have time to feel pleased at the blonde's display of trust as his interested eyes roamed the contents of the scroll.

_Naruto-kun,_

_Report to my office immediately. Don't bring the Uchiha._

_She is coming._

_Tsunade._

Sasuke flinched at the words 'don't bring the Uchiha.' It wasn't that he didn't understand her logic; it was perfectly reasonable that he not be allowed to come. It was pure curiosity that burned in his gut and made him want to go with Naruto. He also didn't like being dismissed; it was just part of his nature. The blonde noticed Sasuke's annoyance and looked at him with sympathy…and uncertainty.

"Who is 'she'?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto bit his lip again and looked at Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke stared straight back, trying his hardest to telegraph to Naruto through his intense gaze what he couldn't say out loud. _Trust me. Trust me. _

"Sasuke…" Naruto began, trailing off. Then he sighed and steeled himself. "What were you told about Sakura during your time in confinement?"

Sasuke started. Sakura? "Well…from what trickled down the grapevine, I was informed that she had left Konoha to travel as a medic, much like Tsunade when she was younger."

"Yes, that's right," Naruto said. "But there's something you don't know about her, Sasuke. Something that no one knows besides myself, Tsunade-baachan, Shizune, and Kaka-sensei."

Naruto paused for a second; Sasuke could see his eyes flash as he battled with his conscience. Surprising himself as well as Naruto, Sasuke gripped the blonde's shoulder. "You can tell me, Naruto. She's my teammate as well as yours."

Naruto remained tense, but slowly placed his hand on top of Sasuke's and held it tightly. A sudden jolt of fear passed through Sasuke as he wondered if Naruto would shove it away, but to his subsequent relief the blonde just seemed to be holding it there to steady them both for the coming information.

"A few months ago…Haruno Sakura sent word to us that she had joined the Akatsuki."

**(A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I find it entirely conceivable that Sakura could join the Akatsuki. I mean, her Shippuden self kicks a$$. Not to mention, the Akatsuki is sorely lacking in the Really Powerful Medic department. So...what could Sakura _possibly _be doing back in Konoha? How will Sasuke react, seeing his "weak" old teammate amongst the ranks of some of the strongest shinobi in the world? How will the SasuNaru-ness continue to develop?! See you guys next chapter! :D**

**Also, please continue to review! I love to hear what you think of the story. )**


	8. 8: Of Cherry Blossoms & Silhouettes

**Chapter 8:**

**Of Cherry Blossoms and Silhouettes **

The floor fell out from beneath Sasuke's feet as Naruto's words sank in; the blonde's hand clutching his own the only thing anchoring him in place. His fingers dug into Naruto's shoulder. He ignored the man's wince as his fingers fisted in Naruto's vest.

Sakura. _Sakura._How could she do this? He remembered the small, lovestruck girl with the long pink hair and the modest dress, trailing after himself and Naruto. He remembered the budding medic, unconscious and trapped against a tree as Naruto and Sasuke fought to save her from the Shukaku-overtaken Gaara. He remembered the older, stronger, _woman _he had seen four years ago, shocked into silence as she gazed upon his face. He remembered all of these people, the growing and changing forms of his teammate, and he found that he just couldn't mold them into the persona of an Akatsuki member. Was she capable of killing without batting an eyelid? Did she agree with Pein's ruthless idea of "peace"?

And Naruto. Sakura _loved _Naruto. She loved them both so fiercely. How could she turn her back on Naruto, on the village? She was the Hokage's _apprentice_. He expected her to be the one to keep Naruto in line while he was gone, to rise up in the ranks and continue to improve her skill as a medic. This was so…unexpected. She was their rock; the one constant in their team that kept them from falling apart. And now…now she had joined the ranks of S-class criminals. Sasuke felt numb. He felt angry. But above all of that was the burning question: Why?

"She's not evil, Sasuke," Naruto said, eyeing Sasuke warily. "There's more to this than meets the eye."

Sasuke jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice. "What do you mean?"

Naruto didn't answer at once; he opened his mouth and sucked in a breath, but closed it again. Then he gently removed Sasuke's hand from his shoulder and placed it at his side.

"I have to go now. Tsunade is expecting me."

Sasuke was silent, but he clenched his fists at his sides and glared at Naruto's retreating form, realizing that information was being kept from him again. Suddenly, he relaxed. Naruto was his partner. One way or another, he would gain the information he desired. It was only a matter of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sighed as he walked away. He wanted to tell Sasuke the truth, and it hurt him to walk away. Sasuke _deserved _to know the truth. But it wasn't his secret to tell, not really, and he refused to place Sakura and the village in potential danger. He couldn't say that he didn't understand Sasuke's pain. He remembered how he had felt when he found out. Sakura had been gone for nearly a year, and Tsunade received a scroll from the kunoichi informing the Hokage of her betrayal. She had been furious at first, and sad; Naruto remembered her being drunk for days after the initial news.

Then Sakura herself appeared to them. It was the middle of the night, and the village was asleep. She had managed to slip easily past the sentries and traveled to the Hokage's office. Naruto was awoken by a call from the Hokage, and he had rushed to her office. Sakura was there, and she had been…different.

Her pink hair had grown again, and she kept it in an intricate braid that rested over her shoulder. Her hitai-ate rested on top of her head as a headband, the same as she always wore it. She wore black shinobi pants and fishnet, and a metal vest similar to what Konoha's ANBU wore. Her customary gloves covered her hands. A simple and vaguely familiar necklace rested along her collarbone. The Akatsuki cloak whirled around her as she turned to face Naruto. Then he had seen her eyes.

They were a bright, luminous emerald, catching the light of the moon. They seemed to shine with a vigor that had been missing ever since Sasuke's departure. He knew, looking into her eyes, that she was happy. No matter the pain he felt, he had to let her go.

Houses and people flew by in a blur as Naruto ran towards the Hokage tower in the middle of the village. Excitement bubbled up within him and his spirits lifted at the thought of seeing Sakura again. It had been a long time. He had so much to tell her! Naruto wondered how she would react to the news of Sasuke's release. She would be happy, he knew, but also apprehensive.

For when she had come that night, so many months ago, she had not been alone. Her partner traveled with her, and revealed himself to the Hokage and to Naruto.

It was Uchiha Itachi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto stopped to catch his breath as he reached one of the Hokage tower's wide windows. It was open slightly, so he pushed himself through and landed softly behind Tsunade's desk.

She whipped around and glared half-heartedly. "Oi, ever heard of a door, you fool?!"

Naruto just grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Whatever, baachan. Where's—"

"Right here, Naruto."

He looked up, a smile growing on his face, as his gaze landed on Sakura. He opened his arms, and she instantly ran over and hugged him tightly. She smelled of cherry blossoms and vanilla and running through the forest at night. He breathed her in, not worrying about the reason she was here and instead enjoying her presence. She looked the same as the last time he had seen her, except for long cut that marred her temple and part of her cheek.

"What happened to your face?" he asked, pulling away from her to study it.

She brushed off his hand nonchalantly. "Ah, it's nothing. We just ran into some trouble along the way. I swear, they spot you from a mile away with these damn cloaks."

It was almost funny, watching Sakura complain about her Akatsuki attire. The organization they had all feared for so long…Naruto shook his head and sighed at the irony.

Then Sakura's words sank in completely. "We"? Then that meant…

"Sakura-chan," he said softly. "Is Itachi…san here?"

Naruto knew about Itachi. He had learned all about the horrible mission he had been forced to commit from Sakura and Itachi himself on that night. He was still wary of the older Uchiha because of how his actions shaped so much of Sasuke's life, but once he understood, it was difficult for someone as forgiving as Naruto to blame him. He knew that Sasuke knew as well, and he wondered how the younger Uchiha would react if he came across his brother.

"Yeah, of course. We always travel together."

Naruto looked her in the eyes and gripped her shoulders. "Sakura…they released Sasuke from prison."

Her eyes widened. "What…when? And why?"

"Tsunade decided to release him a few days ago. He's been appointed leader of the Konoha Military Police."

Sakura turned to her old teacher, who was watching the exchange with mild interest. "Is that wise, shishou?"

"I want to give the boy another chance. He's still young, so I think there's hope for him yet." She paused. "Besides, who are you to judge him? You're a missing-nin yourself, Sakura."

Sakura looked away, even though the comment was not meant to be that harsh.

"So where's Itachi?" Naruto pressed.

"…I left him at the Uchiha compound. He didn't feel the need to be present at our reunion."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "While I don't appreciate you allowing missing-nin to roam my village at ease, I suggest you both go over there to prevent Sasuke from having a conniption should he see his brother. His reaction is unpredictable at this point."

Sakura and Naruto shared a look and headed for the door, but Tsunade held up a hand to stop them. "And Sakura, after this is sorted out, we need to discuss your reason for being here, which I'm sure is not trivial."

"Yes, shishou."

With that, they both headed out the office door and raced to find Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness descended on Sasuke's large office as the sun disappeared behind the Hokage monument. Sasuke sat at his desk, clearing papers and tidying up. There was nothing left to do really, until the ninken contract arrived and the teams were able to start accepting cases. He had spent the last hour or so packing away the last of the boxes littering the formerly empty room and walking around getting to know his staff.

He reclined in his leather chair, facing away from the door and towards the large window; he stared out at the empty Uchiha compound, his mind wandering to aimless places as the sun's last dying rays touched the roofs of the houses. Loneliness suddenly crashed down on him, suddenly and unexpectedly. He idly wondered what his partner was up to…

He didn't turn around as the door opened; he could see the silhouette of someone standing there in the reflection cast by the mirror.

"Naruto?" he asked. "Is that you?"

The silhouette did not answer, but moved forward silently until they stood directly before Sasuke's desk. He sighed and whirled his desk around, then looked more closely at his visitor and gasped.

"_N…Nii-san?!_"

**(A/N: Did I mention that I'm an ItaSaku fan?**

**However, don't worry. This is SASUNARU, Sakura and Itachi's relationship will just be on the side. I'm sure you have questions, but they will all be answered. And whoops! I guess the developing SasuNaru-ness is next chapter, not this one. **

**As always, please review! I thrive on your comments…)**


	9. 9: Of Betrayal & Passion Unleashed

**Chapter 9:**

**Of Betrayal and Passion Unleashed**

"You know, this is a lot like old times," Naruto remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, you and me, racing through the woods, trying to find Sasuke."

Sakura laughed.

Naruto ran beside Sakura through the Uchiha compound, worry for Sasuke gnawing a hole in his chest, despite the humorous front he tried to keep up. As was the norm these days, the picture of Sasuke in his mind was accompanied by a stutter in his heart and a deep burn in his stomach. He hoped his friend wouldn't do anything drastic.

_Drastic? This is _Sasuke _we're talking about, _his mind reminded him. _If anyone's got a flair for the melodramatic, it's him._

Naruto sighed, trying to remain optimistic as he glanced over at Sakura, who was weaving expertly through alleyways and houses as they neared the Police building. It was then that he noticed a glowing silver band that encircled Sakura's wrist. It was about an inch thick, and was inscribed with a single rune. It pulsed with a soft blue light that seemed to be glowing brighter and brighter as they traveled.

"What's that?" he asked; she followed his gaze to the subject of his inquiry.

Sakura smiled a little. "Don't ever let him know it, but…Itachi needs me. Especially on missions, when we need to know each other's location at all times, I use this. It's attuned to his chakra, and leads me straight to him."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Sympathy shot through him as he thought of the great shinobi. He knew exactly why the two would require chakra tracers…Such was the price for using the incredible power of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The building rose into sight in front of the two, and Naruto picked up his speed as thoughts of Sasuke once again plagued his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to better see the figure before him in the darkness. He drew a kunai from the folds of his clothing and held it out in front of him, making a slow circle around the intruder as he fumbled along the wall for the light switch. He ignored the frantic beating of his heart as his hand found it and he flipped on the lights. The fixture above them went on, spreading light around the darkened office and illuminating the other person's face.

Sasuke's throat went dry and his heart felt like it was being wrenched from his chest as he beheld the face of his brother. At least, he thought it was Itachi; he had the same long, black hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and Sasuke could see the lines that marked his cheeks. But his eyes…

Itachi's eyes were a pale, milky grey, and he did not turn to face Sasuke even though the younger Uchiha had no doubt that his brother could hear him as he crossed the room. _He's blind. _Sasuke swallowed as his mind turned over the disastrous effects of the Mangekyou. He wondered how long it would take before he suffered the same fate as his older brother.

_If this man really is Itachi,_ Sasuke's inner voice hissed, as his shocked mind returned to the present dilemma.

He walked up to the intruder, his hand shaking slightly as he held the kunai knife before him. "Who are you?" he whispered.

Itachi turned at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Don't be foolish, otouto. You know who I am."

That voice. That deep, commanding voice that haunted Sasuke's dreams since he was eight years old washed over him as the kunai clattered to the floor. He stepped forward, a hand reaching out to his brother; then he stopped himself a few inches away, his shaking hand falling limply to his side. There was so much that he wanted to say, so much that he wanted to tell his brother after he found out the truth from Madara. But somehow, 'I'm sorry' or 'I'm glad you're here' didn't seem to be the correct words.

"I…I thought you were dead." He muttered brokenly. _I thought I killed you._

Any reply Itachi was about to make was interrupted as the door banged open again and Naruto ran into the room, Sakura close behind.

"Sakura," his brother said without turning around. "I believe I told you that I didn't require your assistance in this matter."

The pink-haired kunoichi scoffed. "Oh, shut up, Itachi. You and I both know that Sasuke's reaction was unpredictable. The last thing we need is a fight breaking out…Remember what we came here for."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Sakura's reply. He was sure Itachi would kill her for that. But he didn't. He just stood there…and _smirked._ They became even wider as his brother just _hn_'d in reply; the response contained no malice. To say Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement.

Sakura came over to stand next to Itachi. "You might want to pull yourself together before your eyes fall out of your head, Sasuke."

Sasuke backed up a few steps, his hand on the hilt of the sword at his side. Disbelief, confusion, and the faintest wisp of happiness warred within him.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" he demanded.

Surprisingly, Naruto stepped forward, a hand reaching out to his friend. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura placed a hand across his chest and pushed him back. He saw her mouth the words _Let me _to the blonde. Then she turned to the younger Uchiha and spoke.

"Sasuke…all those years ago, when you defeated your brother in battle, you weren't alone in those woods. I was on a solo reconnaissance mission for Lady Tsunade, and I felt a great amount of chakra…" She glanced over at Itachi, who of course didn't return her gaze. "I found Itachi on the brink of death and was forced to use the Genesis Rebirth Technique. At first, I planned to take him with me to Konoha as a hostage, but as we traveled, things…changed."

She gave Sasuke a pointed look, and it dawned on him suddenly what the meaning was behind the glow in Sakura's eyes and Itachi's quiet acceptance of her sassy remarks. He couldn't speak; he didn't respond because he did not want to say or do something he would later regret. He also felt a staggering relief that almost brought him to his knees; all the guilt and anguish he had felt after killing Itachi and learning the truth about the stoic Uchiha slowly vanished. He was _alive_, and he was here, in front of him.

Sakura remained silent for a few moments, as if to give him time to respond, then continued on when he said nothing.

"I returned to Konoha after that mission, keeping Itachi in hiding out in the surrounding forest. Soon after we completed your takedown and retrieval mission, Sasuke, and after that I left Konoha and never came back. I brought Itachi back to the Akatsuki and joined them myself, realizing that he would not fare well without me"—Itachi sneered at this, but said nothing—"and that I had a new _nindo_: find a way to keep Konoha out of Pein's path of destruction."

Sasuke just stared at Sakura as she finished her little speech. He couldn't believe that the Sakura he had known had changed so drastically. He felt a tiny stab of loss as he gazed at the missing-nin before him, but he couldn't help but appreciate what she had inadvertently done for him and the risk she was taking for her village. He nodded slowly, forcing himself to accept the person Sakura had become. Besides, he was in no position to judge her; he had several years in prison under his belt and many broken bonds to repair to attest to that. He admitted to himself that he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of his brother and Sakura in any type of relationship other than a working one, but he decided that if they were both happy and weren't flaunting it in front of him (which he knew Itachi would never do) then he would do his best to ignore it.

The kunoichi smiled as he removed his hand from his sword; she could also read the acceptance in his face. She moved forward and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. "I've missed you," she murmured.

Sasuke allowed her to hug him for a few moments, then gently disengaged himself from her grasp.

"So why are you here?" he asked as she moved away.

"Pein would like to strike up an alliance between the Akatsuki and Konohagakure," Sakura began. "There are forces at work in the other villages, Sasuke…There are secret alliances being formed and deals being made without Konoha's knowledge. As the strongest ninja village in the world, it is a number one target."

She paused, and looked at Naruto. "Also, Naruto is being groomed for the position of Hokage. Pein knows this, and plans to use this information to his advantage. I just don't know what his exact motives are yet."

"Well, isn't it obvious he wants the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, but if he wanted, he could simply come and take it," she said matter-of-factly. "So I'm sure he plans to use some sort of blackmail, and Naruto will be in an especially precarious position once he gains the position of Hokage."

The room lapsed into silence as they all digested Sakura's words. Sasuke's mulling was interrupted as Sakura spoke again.

"I'm sorry to end this reunion so abruptly, but Itachi and I have to go meet with Lady Tsunade to discuss our future alliance and plan our next move. I realize it's a lot to take in at the moment, but I know I'll see you both soon."

She smiled at them both, then discreetly tapped Itachi's hand, who turned away from them towards her touch and accompanied her out of the room. The door swung shut behind them with a soft click. Sasuke felt slight panic as he watched his brother leave, but then he reminded himself that there would surely be time to talk later. They had a mission to complete at the present.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, an expectant smile on his face, but the Uchiha merely regarded him coolly. There was something nagging at a dark corner of Sasuke's mind, and he had to know if what he suspected was the truth.

"How long have you known?" he asked immediately, not wanting to waste time beating around the bush. "About Sakura." He added, to make sure Naruto had no reason to evade his question.

The blond looked away from Sasuke's dark gaze. "We've kept in communication over the past four years—"

"So you knew about Itachi that whole time?" Sasuke interrupted.

"…Yes."

"You knew my brother was alive and you didn't tell me?!" Sasuke tried hard to keep his voice level, but a little of the hurt managed to seep through.

Naruto's eyes widened as he studied Sasuke. The pain he was obviously struggling to conceal was shining in his eyes as he glared at Naruto. He wanted more than anything to pull him into his arms, but he knew that Sasuke would probably punch him in the face if he tried. The look on Sasuke's face made his stomach twist in guilt. He didn't know what to say, so he settled for an automatic response.

"Sasuke, your response to the news of your brother's survival was unpredictable, and Lady Tsunade ordered me to conceal that information from you for the safety of the village. Only myself and—"

_Unpredictable. Unpredictable. _They treated him like an unstable mental patient! The blond was cut off again as Sasuke raised his hand as if to block him out. He refused to look at Naruto, and Naruto could almost feel the waves of betrayal coming off of his partner. Sasuke hated the meaningless explanation that Naruto was spewing in a feeble attempt to placate him. He couldn't believe that his closest friend would hide such a thing from him. For a few dark moments, he wondered if anything else Naruto had said to him were lies. He wondered if the entire "friendship" was built on empty words and false emotions. A tiny voice in Sasuke's head told him that he was being ridiculous, but he ignored it, too upset to listen to reason.

"Get out," he whispered bitterly.

Naruto moved towards him, his eyes pleading. Sasuke's head whipped up and he glared at his friend, his Sharingan blazing.

"_Leave!_"

The blond staggered away. Sasuke closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face, listening to Naruto's retreating footsteps. He wanted so _much_ to be part of the team again, to be part of the village, but every day Sasuke felt more and more like he was being alienated. He knew that he wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms after his release from prison, but it still hurt to be ostracized. Dread clenched around his heart; if even Naruto couldn't trust him, then how long would it take for everyone else? He didn't even want to think about the months he would be spending alone before things started to change. It wasn't that he really minded being alone; after all, he had survived that way for most of his young life. But how could he be expected to lead the Military Police if the forces he commanded didn't even trust him?

The Uchiha paused in his anguished musings as he realized that he hadn't heard the door open and close again, signaling Naruto's absence. He slowly removed his hands from his face, and was met with clear, cerulean blue. Naruto's face was twisted with an emotion Sasuke couldn't place. He seemed to be warring within himself. His tan face was mere inches away from Sasuke's. Sasuke took a step back, and Naruto followed; eventually his lower back hit the edge of his desk.

"Naruto, what are you—"

Naruto's arms suddenly wrapped around him tightly and his mouth crashed against Sasuke's with painful force. Sasuke responded without thinking; his hands came up to tangle in the blonde's hair, twisting Naruto's head forcefully to the side so that he could enter his mouth and dominate the kiss. Naruto's lips parted easily; he panted and moaned into Sasuke's mouth as the Uchiha's tongue rubbed against his own. His mouth was hot and wet and Sasuke loved it. Naruto tasted like the wind after spring rains and the cup ramen he had had for lunch earlier in the day.

_What am I doing?_

Sasuke was merciless; he plundered Naruto's mouth, biting and pulling on his bottom lip and sucking ferociously on his writhing tongue. He ground his hips hard against the blonde's, ignoring the resulting whimper and Naruto's shaking knees. He wanted his partner to feel all of the pain he was feeling; he wanted to convey, through the viciousness of his kiss, all of the anger and frustration that raged within him.

_This is wrong._

There was a sudden wetness on his cheeks, and Sasuke pulled away a fraction of an inch from Naruto, still holding him tightly in his arms. Naruto gasped raggedly for breath, his face flushed deliciously and his lips swollen. The blond gazed at Sasuke, raising a hand to touch the Uchiha's tear-streaked face. Sasuke tried to flinch away, but Naruto brought up both hands and tightly gripped the back of Sasuke's head. He leaned forward, placing soft kisses up and down Sasuke's cheeks, the tip of his tongue slowly tracing the tracks of Sasuke's tears.

_But I don't want to stop._


	10. 10: Of Scents & Shivers

**Chapter 10:**

**Of Scents and Shivers**

Sasuke felt incredible. He shivered under Naruto's touch as the other man's shaking hands caressed his face and moved down to grip his shoulders. Pleasure raced through his body, and he didn't care that what they were doing was wrong. All he wanted was more; he couldn't get enough of the blonde's mouth on his, the feverish skin on his own.

He had never been in a situation like this before, and suddenly he knew what all the fuss was about. With a growl he gripped Naruto's hips and flipped them both over, until Naruto was flat on his desk. He ignored Naruto's faint hiss of pain and the sound of pens and papers clattering to the floor; instead he descended on the blonde, conveying with his mouth and his hands what he didn't want to say out loud. There was no room for talking here. Sasuke let his body speak for him, the groans and whimpers of his partner like music to his ears.

With a growl, Sasuke pulled out a knife, yanked Naruto's hands above his head, and pinned his sleeves securely to the wooden surface. He pulled the other man's headband down over his eyes, and ripped the zipper of his vest down, running his hands under Naruto's shirt and across his rapidly moving chest.

He placed small, rapid kisses up and down the younger man's chest and stomach. He didn't know what he was doing, really; he just wanted to taste and feel as much as he could. The _want _was tearing him up inside, and the small noises Naruto was making were driving him wild.

Naruto panted and bit his lip. Sasuke gasped as the blonde wrapped shaking legs around Sasuke's hips and arched up off of the desk, practically begging for more friction between them.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, and Naruto's face flared as he met the Uchiha's sharp gaze. His face flared and his left arm jerked as if he wanted to punch Sasuke. His eyes widened as he jerked his arm again, harder. "Why won't it…"

"Seal."

"You bastard."

Sasuke resumed his actions on Naruto's stomach, running the tip of his tongue along the hem of the blonde's pants. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke enjoyed the way his stomach undulated rapidly beneath him. He rested his head on the other man's crotch and sighed, taking in Naruto's reaction as he was teased.

They were suddenly interrupted as a few sharp raps sounded on the door. Then, to both their horror, it began to open. Naruto wanted to groan loudly as the Uchiha's closeness disappeared. With the headband pulled over his eyes, he was practically blind; it worried him. Sasuke cursed and flung his hand over Naruto's heaving form. He made several rapid hand signs.

"What're you—"

"Quiet! Just trust me." Sasuke hissed, and whirled back around as Kiba entered. Kiba…with his sharp canine senses. _Shit._

Sasuke struggled to look nonchalant and prayed that he didn't look as disheveled as he felt. And that the folds of his clothing would hide his raging hard-on.

Kiba paused for a second as he entered Sasuke's office, making no outward reaction other than a slight cock of his head. But when he met Kiba's eyes, and saw the surprise and blatant disbelief shining back at him, he knew he and Naruto were caught. Despite any excuses he could make on the contrary, Kiba's nose could not be deceived.

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, until Kiba finally spoke. "Where's the idiot?"

"Not here."

"You sure about that?"

"…Inuzuka."

The coldness in Sasuke's tone seemed to remind Kiba that he wasn't talking to one of his peers. Kiba's apprehensive expression turned to one of neutrality, and he held out a scroll he had brought with him.

"Here is your new ninken. Her name is Mika. You and your…partner should get to know her."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the other man's emphasis on "partner". He also didn't miss how Kiba's eyes slowly travelled to the desk behind him.

"Thank you," he managed to say. "You may go."

Kiba made haste on his way out the door.

Naruto panted from his spot on Sasuke's desk, immobilized and feeling very, very used. He hated how exposed he felt, and was practically _burning _under Kiba's gaze which he knew was trained on him. But why the hell wasn't he saying anything?! What, did the Inuzuka see shinobi fucking their partners on desks every day?

He was so humiliated he almost wanted to cry. He certainly wasn't in the mood anymore. And then he heard the door close signaling Kiba's departure. A hand pulled his headband away from his eyes, and Sasuke's dark form loomed over him again. The Uchiha waved a hand over him, and before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke cut in.

"I cast an invisibility jutsu over you, but I don't think Kiba was fooled."

Naruto shivered as he realized that Sasuke's hand was resting on his thigh, and the man was so close that his scent was washing over him. He felt something stir within him again but the sick feeling of embarrassment had not yet left, and he wasn't sure anymore of his feelings for Sasuke.

It hit him suddenly, how close he had been to…to…his mind could hardly wrap itself around the idea. Being fucked by Sasuke. Sleeping with Sasuke. He felt like he hardly knew who his best friend was anymore. Who _he _was. He needed to get out. He needed to think.

Sasuke seemed to sense his reluctance and yanked out the kunai that trapped the blonde's arms to his desk. "Naruto…"

"I just need some time. I don't…I don't know…"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but his hand continued to move along his thigh, dangerously close to where Naruto did and didn't want it to be. He sat up and placed a hand on Sasuke's arm, gripping the fabric there. In response, Sasuke leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Then his tongue was in Naruto's mouth and his hands were holding him close and so, so tight and Naruto entwined his fingers in the Uchiha's hair and lost himself in the moment.

It was over too soon and they broke apart, gasping for breath. Naruto sheepishly pulled his pants back on correctly and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

Sasuke just looked at him, his expression unreadable. Naruto ignored the screaming desire to touch him, and headed for the door. "I'll be back, I need to go, uh, check the mission roster."

He waited for Sasuke to nod in reply, then shut the door softly behind him as he went.

-

**(A/N: Sorry it's been a while. With school and all, it just got so hard to sit down and write. Five months, what?! But I'm making a vow to myself to never abandon a fic, so…I'm tryin'. Haha. Anyway, please review!)**


End file.
